


after hours

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Choking, Confessions, High Sex, M/M, Weed, bicon cody ko, lets make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: noel says it back. and it sounds nice, this is the sort of fantasy he doesn't mind losing himself in, just for a short while.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/gifts).



> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3

noel's frantically searching for a cable to get their set up ready when cody says it for the first time.

"you'd totally fuck me," cody says, swaying where he stands.

at first, noel's not sure he's heard him right, his head spins and feels like it's going to fly right off of his shoulders. he leans out of the bag a little, just enough so he can look at cody, whose smile grows a little wider at noel's gaze. "admit it, you would."

noel opens his mouth, even though he doesn't actually have words to say. how is he meant to respond to that? he can't say yes, because that would be weird. but he can't say no, because he knows cody will get annoying, and he's not sure he can take care of it right when they're about to film. and besides... his mind thinks it's okay for him to languidly run his eyes up cody's strong form and, even though it's a weird angle, he can still see that yeah, cody is fucking gorgeous.

but that's just objective, he tells himself as he shakes his head and renews his hunt for the cable.

he blames cody wholeheartedly. he's about to say something, though he's not sure what, but then he finds the cord, and soon after they're filming the podcast, so he forgets whatever statement he was going to make.

* * *

back at their hotel room, they hit a couple of noel’s joints, wanting to relax after the shows. not a big deal really, noel was going to do it anyway and is glad cody wants to share the moment with him. they sit cross-legged on the floor, across from each other, and they stare at each other like this isn't a completely insane situation to be in.

cody's face is good, noel thinks. he likes cody's face. it's a nice face, the kind you'd see on magazines.

"man," cody calls to him, and his voice fades into noel's head. he waves a hand lazily in front of noel's face, "yo, noel! you good?"

"yeah," noel responds plainly, and he's pretty sure an uncontrollable smile spreads across his face as he continues to look over at cody, though he can't be positive what he's imagining and what he isn't right now.

"woah, dude, you look out of it," cody's words imply that he's doing much better, but when he tries to stand it takes him five tries to actually get steady on his feet. he crosses the room slowly, obviously trying not to fall back down on his ass again, and gets beers from the mini fridge.

"we should be sleeping," noel states dreamily, but makes no move to stand and get in bed. a bed that they share, by the way. he just watches as cody comes back, movements deliberate and calculated, with their last four drinks in his arms. his mind echoes, and he thinks he repeats, "should be sleeping."

"nah, man!" cody shakes off his guilt in two simple words, then goes on, "we're having fun. don’t you worry your pretty head about that.”

noel's head fills to the brim, and thoughts swim rapidly around it. what the hell was that?

"yeah, pretty," cody repeats as he sits back down, a gentle smirk pulling at his pink lips, "what about me?"

shit. shit shit shit.

"what about you?"

"you know, man," cody gives him a look that noel can't quite place, and he frowns at him. "what about me? am i pretty or not?"

oh god. he lifts an eyebrow at cody, prepared to say no, that's not what he thinks. that he isn't like that, well, not usually, anyway, but then his eyes drop to cody's lips, and he feels winded.

what is happening? he's never looked at cody like this before. it feels wrong, not because of what it is, but because of who it is. this is his best friend, and now he's got his eyes glued to his lips like it's nothing. noel vaguely imagines a scenario in which everything's different, where he meets cody at a nightclub, and wonders how that would change his inhibitions.

"i mean," noel stalls, but when he tries to form a response, all he can focus on is how beautiful cody’s hair is. “sure."

the response lights up cody's eyes. there's something new there, something noel's never seen before, never really had the opportunity to see, and suddenly his tongue flicks out and wets his lips.

"so," cody almost sounds like he's going to let noel off the hook, but, of course, he doesn't. "would you fuck me?"

noel shakes his head, and it makes cody frown and pout.

"come on," cody insists, slurring a little, "so you think i'm hot but you wouldn't stick your dick in me? seriously, man?"

noel cringes at cody's word choice, but then his mind launches him into a stream of scenarios, all of which he's never, ever thought of before. he wonders what it would feel like to have cody take him, to kiss him, have him inside him or the other way around. the immense wave of desire washes over him as he imagines cody gently rocking his hips forwards and back, riding noel like there's nothing else he'd rather do in the whole entire world.

jesus, what is in this weed?

in the time it's taken noel to mindlessly run through his thoughts, cody's moved closer. now, instead of a large gap between them, there's only a small space.

"tell me you'd fuck me, noel," hearing cody use his name like this, instead of a nickname, makes a shiver run down his spine, "say you want me."

yeah, he's invading noel's personal space. and yeah, noel should absolutely move away, but with the way cody's no longer looking into his eyes, instead seeming fascinated by his lips, this is the most obvious example of danger.

but still, there's something about the heated look in cody's eyes, the newfound intensity in his actions, that makes noel stay right where he is, waiting.

then, cody finally connects their lips, and noel lets him. why does he let him? he's going to blame the weed for the knot in his stomach. and definitely for kissing him back.

soon enough, cody is pulling back, looking him in the eyes. noel doesn't know what to do, but he kind of wants to drag cody back in.

"tell me," cody shortens the request, but noel still knows what he wants to hear. this guy is insufferable.

cody purposefully evades noel's lips when he leans back in, tilting his head instead in on the exposed flesh of noel's neck. he plants a single kiss onto his jawline, then one just further down, to the right of his adam’s apple. noel barely manages to suppress a groan when cody pulls back again.

“tell me."

he pauses for a moment, waiting for noel to say it, but when he doesn't, he seems to grow more impatient. he manages to crawl over to him, and plants his hands on noel's shoulders to push him back just a little, manoeuvring him where he wants him. noel lets himself be manhandled, finding himself enjoying it.

cody swiftly climbs onto his lap, and wastes no time in returning his lips to noel's neck, kissing the skin again, biting for good measure, or maybe as a punishment for not telling him what he wants to hear.

he quickly comes back to noel's lips, kissing him harder this time, with more insistence. it's a bruising kiss, and noel is enjoying himself maybe way too much.

"tell me," cody insists as he pulls back once more, but then is quick to kiss noel again, clutching his face in his hands. noel groans as cody accidentally brushes against his hard dick. cody smirks, satisfied, “you're already hard, noel. just say it.”

noel's managing to mainly keep his cool, until cody starts grinding down and circling his hips against his hard dick. noel groans. “cody…”

his hands instantly fly to cody's hips, resting on them as the other shamelessly grinds against him. cody removes a hand from his jaw to reach down and grasp him loosely through his jeans. it's sloppy, but then again, noel is too high to care.

noel begins to lie back, and cody follows shortly after, taking the opportunity to grasp himself with his other hand through his pants. noel watches as a beautifully circular 'o' forms on cody's lips. he smiles up at him, but this is soon kissed away by cody, who re-claims his lips once more, stroking both of them through their clothes.

this should be weird. right? this is a less-than-normal situation to find yourself in, making out with your with your best friend on the floor, when you're both still fully-clothed. still, even though he acknowledges this, he doesn't stop, just loses himself more in the delight that is cody.

it surprises noel, how needy cody is. even though noel's kissing him back, he's still intermittently asking that he 'tells him', almost like it's a subconscious request now, like it's the only thing that will get him off.

"cody," noel says, and it takes a moment for cody to hear him, but he does. cody locks their eyes and noel breathes deeply.

the desperation on cody's face is amazing, something only a painting could truly capture. he’s got dark eyes, but they're looking up at noel like a puppy, almost pleading with him to just finish him off already. his cheeks are flushed red and his hair is beginning to look messy.

noel knows there's a hundred ways he could take cody apart right now, but there's just one he wants.

"i want to fuck you."

the look on cody’s face is something noel doubts he'll ever forget. cody immediately whines and leans back, sitting more upright than he had been, letting noel lean up on his elbows and admire the view as cody rips off his shirt, ruining his hair as he pulls it over his head but somehow making it immeasurably better.

he is expecting cody to kiss him again, but he doesn’t, he leans forward instead and tears noel's t-shirt over his head, no warning, leaving him suddenly very exposed.

cody just stares at him, runs a single hand down noel's chest and breathes hard. then the hand it's gone, and he pulls away, just momentarily to take off his jeans. noel takes the hint and removes his own, discarding them somewhere behind his head, leaving him in only his underwear, infinitely more vulnerable than he had been as he lays before cody.

cody isn't wearing any underwear, because of course he isn't. why would he be?

noel frowns as cody gets up and crosses the room. for a second, he thinks for misread all the signals, that he's imagined the whole thing, or that cody's high is starting to wear down and he doesn't want to do anything anymore.

cody comes back, holding a pillow and a bottle of lube. noel laughs at him, "seriously?"

“we are on tour for months.” he says as he kneels back down beside him, "sometimes you gotta.”

noel shakes his head and smiles at him. cody lays down, reaching for the pillow and sitting on top of it.

they switch positions. noel's now kneeling between cody's legs and he gathers some lube onto his fingers. he's done this once or twice before, dabbled a little in the grey area of his sexuality, so he's pretty sure he knows the basics of how to do it.

he inserts one finger, easing into cody, taking his time, knowing they have all the time in the world. his face contorts in pain and pleasure. he whines as noel starts easing his finger easily.

“more,” cody says, and noel obliges, inserting another finger, repeating the motions, then scissoring just a little bit, which it seems cody enjoys. 

“god, you like this, huh?” noel groans, his confidence rising when he sees cody open and submissive for him.

cody whines, “more, please.”

and who's noel to say no to cody’s beautiful begging. he adds the third, pumps a few times, and stops when cody's whine turns into a plead for him to stop.

"want you inside me," cody whines.

noel waits an extra few seconds for his own sake, but then prepares himself, pouring lube on his dick with a soft moan.

he's barely lined himself up before cody is wriggling, like he's trying to get the job done himself, noel shushes him, pushing forward, managing to bottom out in one go.

the sound that erupts from cody makes noel’s whole body shake. the noise echoes, a blended mix between a whine, moan, and groan.

"this okay?"

"yes, fucking- yes, fuck me," cody's writhing starts up again, and noel, begins to move his hips as rhythmically as he can manage.

it's intense. obviously noel knows sex is good, but he's not convinced it's ever been quite this good before. he's not sure if it's the fact that he's high or the fact that it's cody-fucking-ko that he's inside of right now, but something about the situation is different, and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get enough of it.

he snaps his hips forward, and his head falls back. “you're so fucking tight, god.”

cody whines at noel’s words, twitching on the floor as noel fucks into him, fingernails clawing aimlessly at the carpet beneath him, clearly enjoying himself as much as noel. and noel doesn't think he's ever felt more accomplished in his entire life.

"keep- keep talking," cody says, one hand reaching up towards noel. noel brings his left hand to clutch cody's right, interlacing their fingers as he continues fucking into him.

“yeah? you like it when i talk, yeah?” noel groans in his ear before biting it and cody moans, clenching around him. “you're such a good boy.”

cody takes the hold he has on noel's hand and brings it to rest on his throat. he covers noel's hand with his own, applying pressure, eventually choking and spluttering but moaning all the same. noel takes the hint.

“such a needy slut.” noel says, hoping he's not overstepping cody's boundaries, but cody moans and rolls his eyes to the back of his head, swallowing hard around noel's hand. “begging for me to fuck you all day.”

"i'm- close," cody manages to let out, noel nods and groans, rubbing the head of his dick on cody's prostate repeatedly.

noel brings his other hand to cody's throat, and applies a testing amount of pressure. this forces cody to arch his back upwards, and he coughs once before he cums, spilling all over his own chest, a whine managing to escape his restricted throat.

he lets go of cody's neck, returning his hands to his hips again, pressing hard on the soft flesh. noel almost comes right then and there, just from watching cody's dark eyes and needy whines, but he doesn't. it doesn't take much more, though, as he bucks his hips messily only a handful more times before he's coming, spilling inside cody, his eyes fixed on his quivering body the whole time.

the sight is hard to let go, but noel knows it's time to withdraw himself from cody and deal with what just happened. maybe it won't be so awkward right now, considering they're still on cloud nine, but in a couple of hours, they aren't going to know what they've done, nor why.

for now, though, he just pulls out of cody. this is apparently very funny to cody, who laughs and looks at him, resting his head on his arms.

"hey, man.”

so this is where they are again. back once more is the ‘man’, the joking, the unspoken no-kissing policy. back to strangers, well, best friends.

noel doesn't know what to do with himself. does he get up and dressed, sit somewhere in silence until the weed wears off, then it's back to nothing? or is he allowed to touch cody now, even just a little more than usual? if there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that he doesn't want to be the the guy to ask ‘what are we' after such a good fuck. he'd ruin the mood, for sure. god, he can't wait for the weed to wear off.

just as he decides he's going to go shower or something to scrub the scent of sex and cody's cologne off of him, cody calls his name.

"noel," he says, making the man look back at him, eyes wide and uncertain, half-expecting to be thrown out of the room now they're done, butt-naked.

"hm?"

cody stands, unstable, still shaking as the after-shocks of his orgasm pulse through him. he takes his time as he crosses the room, stopping before the bed, and turns back to gesture to noel, who's been watching him the whole time.

"come and lie down for a bit," cody requests, looking ready to collapse, "please?”

so cody’s a cuddler, noted.

noel finds himself following cody to bed. they fall backwards together, and then cody bursts into a fit of giggles.

"this is wrong," he says, and though it's not a nice thing, he seems to be pleased as he says so, "this is so wrong, you just fucked me. isn't that wrong?"

noel hums in agreement, his head tilted to the side slightly so he can admire cody's chuckling, beautiful face.

“this is so wrong."

cody's fit lasts for a while, but noel doesn't mind waiting, not with a view like this. as soon as he finishes, he holds noel's face in his hands, looking at him in an almost questioning manner. noel quirks a brow, but quickly decides to just go for it and leans forward, planting a kiss on cody’s lips. cody kisses him back.

he can't help but smile as cody shuffles to be closer to him, resting his chin on his shoulder and gently kissing his cheek when noel turns his head to face the ceiling.

noel feels like he's in heaven. the pleasure, the bliss he's feeling, all because of cody. even though part of him knows he should drag himself away, noel doesn't want to do that.

instead, he smiles, relishing in the feeling of cody kissing the side of his face and down his neck, and selfishly, he doesn't care about anything else.

"i love you," cody murmurs to him, the breath hitting noel's ear, warm and sweet. cody's smell surrounds him, traps him, straps him to the bed and promises to never let him up.

“i love you, too.” noel says it back. and it sounds nice, this is the sort of fantasy he doesn't mind losing himself in, just for a short while. he knows there'll come a time where he'll be forced to talk about it. but for now, he's safe, they're safe, and he's not willing to give any of that up for the world.

"i’m so fucked," cody laughs, and noel acknowledges the double-meaning, laughing with him, "we're so fucked."

"yeah," noel finds himself nodding, but there's no budding sense of fear in his chest, no reason to fret right now, "yeah, we are."


End file.
